Esprit briser
by la petite lili
Summary: Un homme va briser l'esprit d'un être doux et mettre en danger un couple pourtant solide depuis longtemps ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde me revoilà ! Je vous publie un petit avant goût d'une fiction sur laquelle j'aimerais me lancer mais je voudrais savoir si le sujet vous tente merci de me donner votre avis par review :) !

* * *

Kurt et Blaine vivait ensemble a New-York depuis cinq ans. Ils avaient tout deux un bon métier Blaine était devenu journaliste et Kurt travaillait dans un magazine de mode. Ils étaient toujours très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une nouvelle semaine commençait, en arrivant sur son lieu de travaille Kurt apprit qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau patron. Ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça vu que les patrons défilaient les uns après les autres dans ce magazine. Le nom de ce nouveau patron était Sébastian Smith. C'était cet homme qui allait briser l'esprit de Kurt et mettre le couple de ce dernier en danger …

* * *

_Alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai mis rating M car il y aura des scènes de sexe mais le rating est tout d'abord T car je parlerais de thèmes assez durs et sombres. Et pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fictions c'est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'avais envie d'essayer autre chose (ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai pleins de belles histoires d'amour en réserve pour me faire pardonner celle-ci qui sera sombre je pense).

**RATING :****_T /M._**

_**Onarluca : **Pour les chapitres je peux juste te dire pas plus de cinq je pense mais c'est vraiment indéfinit pour l'instant puisque je donne le sujet et ensuite j'écris au fur et à mesure, les longueurs varieront, et j'essaierais de poster tout les jeudis ou vendredis. _

_**Lattrapesouris :** Voilà la suite ! : )_

_**Justmoi59 :** Merci de me dire que tu apprécie mes récits ça me fait plaisir et oui l'histoire va être triste mais je compte faire une belle fin et pas déprimante. _

Bon voilà assez de blabla :

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Pendant sa première semaine le nouveau patron se fit discret puis la semaine suivante il convoqua un par un les rédacteurs du magazine et Kurt en faisait parti. A 15h il se rendit au bureau de son patron et toqua :

« Entrer ! »

Kurt entra et alla serrer lui serrer la main et il prit place dans un des fauteuils face au bureau comme le lui indiquait son patron :

« pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoquer ? Demanda Kurt calmement

-Déjà vous allez m'appeler Sébastian, ça fait moins solennel, dit-il en souriant, ensuite je vous ai convoquer pour en apprendre plus sur vous, autre sourire

-D'accord et sur quoi puis-je vous renseigner Mr. …. euh Sébastian ?demanda-t-il

-Depuis combien de temps travailler vous ici ? » Cette question était la première d'une longue série sur sa vie professionnel puis Sébastian dévia sur sa vie privée ce qui n'enchanta pas Kurt :

« Êtes-vous célibataire, en couple ? Interrogea Sébastian visiblement fort intéressé par la réponse

-En couple mais, excusez-moi, je trouve la question déplacée, répondit Kurt avec une légère pointe d'irritation

-Désolé si je vous ai offensé, s'excusa Sébastien même si il avait un grand sourire qui démontrait le contraire

-Est-ce que nous avons fini car j'ai beaucoup de travail ? Tenta Kurt pour s'échapper au plus vite de ce bureau

-Oui vous pouvez retourner a vos occupations, Kurt était devant la porte, j'adore votre façon de vous habiller, vos vêtements dessinent parfaitement les courbes de votre silhouette, je comprend tout à fait pourquoi le magazine vous a engagé »

Après cette remarque totalement déplacée Kurt s'enfuit littéralement du bureau de son boss et s'enferma dans le sien : _pourquoi me regardait-il comme si il allait me sauter dessus pendant tout l'entretien ? Et pour cette question sur ma vie personnelle ? Et cette remarque avant que je ne sorte ?... _Tel étaient les pensées de Kurt à ce moment-là. Il rentra chez lui vers 20h Blaine préparait le repas, il alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il entoura la taille de son chéri et déposa son front sur son épaule, Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face :

« Ça ne va pas bébé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Si,si,tenta Kurt en baissant le regard

-C'est bizarre mais je ne te crois pas peut-être parce que je te connaît par cœur, alors ?

-Ok c'est juste qu'on a un nouveau patron et il me trouble, il vit Blaine pâlir, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le haut du crâne, il me fait froid dans le dos et il ne m'inspire pas confiance, expliqua-t-il

-Ah d'accord pendant un instant j'ai eu peur, il prit son homme dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille, ne t'en fait pas il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça. »

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Blaine n'aimait pas voir que Kurt s'inquiétait donc après avoir débarrassé il rejoignit Kurt dans la chambre et il lui fit tendrement et langoureusement l'amour et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux.

Le lendemain Kurt travaillait dans son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit :

« Kurt ça vous dirait de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? Demanda Sébastian

-Euh … c'est-a-dire que je comptait rester ici pour finir mon boulot pour le magazine qui sort dans 5 jours, tenta Kurt pour se sortir de se pétrin

-Allez détendez-vous un peu et si ce n'est pas pour ça prenez ça comme un ordre, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Kurt affligé

-A la bonheur rejoignez moi au parking à 12h30, finit-il avant de repartir. »

Kurt ne se sentait pas très bien en s'approchant de la voiture où l'attendait Sébastian, ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte et le referma une fois Kurt installé :

« Et où vas-t-on au juste ?

-Je vous emmène dans un restaurant que je connais bien et qui devrait vous plaire. »

Ils arrivèrent au fameux restaurant, ils commandèrent et une fois les plats devants eux ils commencèrent à discuter :

« En dehors du boulot on pourrait se tutoyer non ? Demanda Sébastian innocemment

-Euh … oui pourquoi pas, dit Kurt pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée

-Ok, je peux te poser des questions pour en apprendre plus sur toi ?

-Oui vas-y

-Tu es en couple avec … ?

-Avec Blaine, Kurt vit le temps d'arrêt que marqua Sébastian, et oui je suis gay

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me gène pas puisque je le suis aussi, dit Sébastian. »

Cela confirmait les doutes et les craintes de Kurt sur le fait que son patron flirtait avec lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter mais sur des sujets plus légers, Kurt essayait de cacher son malaise autant qu'il le pouvait et apparemment il avait réussi car Sébastian ne se douta de rien. Les jours passèrent et Kurt faisait tout pour éviter Sébastian ce qui était dur car il était tout le temps partout vu que c'était lui le chef. Un jour Sébastian invita Sonia (styliste), Clara (créatrice) et Kurt (rédacteur juste pour le rappeler) a dîner. Ils acceptèrent tout les trois pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression a leur boss. Les filles se rendirent au restaurant ensemble tandis que Kurt préféra il aller seul et à pied car il adorait marcher. Les trois employés arrivèrent en même temps ils trouvèrent Sébastian et se placèrent à sa table. Le repas se passa bien mis à part Sébastian qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des petit regards à Kurt qui trouvait ça extrêmement gênant, heureusement ses collègues ne remarquèrent rien :

« Bien nous allons y aller, annoncèrent les filles

-Moi aussi il se fait tard, enchaîna Kurt ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec …

-Je peux vous ramener il me semble que vous êtes à pied non ? Demanda Sébastian

-Oui mais je peux rentrer à pied je ne vais pas vous déranger, dit Kurt précipitamment

-Mais ne racontez pas de bêtises vous n e me dérangez absolument pas

-Dans ce cas j'accepte, dit-il résigné

-Encore merci pour le repas c'était très gentil de votre part en revoir à demain, et les filles s'éclipsèrent

-On y va ? Demanda Sébastian une fois qu'il eu réglé la note

-Oui. »

Sébastian répéta le même rituel que la dernière fois pour que Kurt monte dans la voiture. Kurt ne prononça pas un mot mis à part pour indiquer la route, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Kurt et avant même qu'il est pu toucher la poignée de la porte de la voiture Sébastian la tenait ouverte. Kurt sortit de la voiture et tendit la main que Sébastian serra :

« Merci pour cette soirée et de m'avoir raccompagné, Kurt avait juste fini sa phrase qu'il sentit la bouche de Sébastian s'écraser sur la sienne il le repoussa, NON ! hurla-t-il et il courut s'enfermer chez lui. »

Kurt entendit la voiture repartir, il s'effondra contre le mur genoux repliés contre son torse, heureusement Blaine dormait chez un ami ce soir là.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire par rapport à Sébastian mais une chose était sûr ce baiser était le début des ennuis ...

Fin du premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez.

A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?

_**La petite lili .**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Je vous avais dis que je posterais les jeudis ou vendredis mais bon j'ai écrit le chapitre ce matin étant donné que je suis en vacances j'ai du temps devant moi. Et je ne peux pas attendre jeudi pour vous poster la suite donc la voici !

Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Kurt avait maigri et avait l'air angoissé en permanence que ce soit au travail ou chez lui. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était comme ça et Blaine se demandait vraiment ce qui n'allait pas, malgré ces nombreuses tentatives de savoir ce qu'il se passait il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse de la part de son homme.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi penser depuis un mois il était perdu à cause de ce foutu baiser. Son patron continuait de le complimenter plus que nécessaire et il proposait toujours à Kurt de le ramener chez lui ce que ce dernier s'empressait de refuser ce qui mettait Sébastian en colère intérieurement mais pourtant il restait courtois et gentil envers Kurt. Mais pendant la première semaine du mois de Décembre tout changea il devint très strict sur le travail de Kurt et quand il était seul Kurt avait droit à toutes les insultes possibles quelles soit vulgaires ou juste blessantes. Un jour Sébastian entra dans son bureau et referma la porte avant de s'approcher de lui tel un prédateur guettant sa proie :

« Vous me faite perdre la tête Hummel ! dit-il en attrapant la taille de Kurt qui était debout

-Arrêtez, je vous ai déjà dit … commença Kurt

-Taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna-t-il. »

Il plaqua Kurt contre le mur et bloqua ses poignets de ses mains et son corps avec le sien. Il l'embrassa, Kurt essayait de détourner la tête mais il avait beaucoup de mal, enfin il réussit à se dégager et il cracha au visage de Sébastian. Ce dernier lui donna une claque et se détacha de lui :

« Plus jamais ça et j'aurais ce que je veux de toute façon expliqua-t-il avant de sortir pour aller se nettoyer le visage au toilette. »

Kurt resta hébété quelques instants puis porta sa main à sa joue qui lui brûlait et il s'effondra, en pleur encore une fois à cause de cet brute. Il resta dans cette position pendant une heure et demie il était dévasté par les dernières paroles de Sébastian qu'allait-il lui faire subir en plus de cet harcèlement. Il vivait dans la peur constamment mais le cachait aux autres il ne voulaient que personne, surtout Blaine, ne soit au courant car cela pourrait empirer sa situation, il allait trouver une solution tout seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais en attendant à chaque bruit bizarre, chaque porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement, si quelqu'un lui criait dessus alors qu'il aurait répliquer en temps normal, ou n'importe quoi qui lui rappelait l'enfer que Sébastian lui faisait vivre le faisait trembler de peur. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne car qui le croirait à la place de MR. SMITH une personne à très grande réputation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : porter plainte- _c'est lui qu'il vont croire_, changer de vie déménager- _impossible toute ma vie est ici ainsi que celle de Blaine,_ démissionner- _j'adore mon boulot ça me ferais trop mal_, dernière solution- _aller parler à Sébastian pour lui faire cesser tout ça bon je n'ai pas le choix je dois aller lui parler_,se décida-t-il.

Il n'irait pas le jour même car il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement. Le lendemain c'était le 24 décembre et le magazine organisait un buffet avec tout les employés pour marqué la fin de cette années. A 20h tout partit sauf Kurt qui avait décidé que ce serait ce soir qu'il parlerait à Sébastian, il se rendit au bureau de son patron et s'arrêta devant la porte : _pourquoi moi ? _Fût sa dernière pensée avant d'entrer dans le bureau :

« Oui c'est pour quoi ? Demanda Sébastian avant de lever la tête et de voir le visage déterminé de Kurt

-Je voudrais vous parlez, dit-il le plus fermement qu'il le pouvait en cet instant

-Je t'écoutes, répondit Sébastian d'un ton légèrement moqueur, il se leva pour venir faire face à Kurt qui était un peu déstabilisé par le tutoiement.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face :

-..., Kurt était sans voix puisque Sébastian avait réduis plus que nécessaire l'espace qui les séparait

-Aurait tu perdu l'usage de la parole ? Dit-il en se rapprochant plus encore avec un regard de fou

-Euh … je dois y aller, Kurt essaya de s'enfuir. »

Sébastian l'en empêcha et le poussa sur son bureau, Kurt se retrouva allonger sur le bureau mais à peine l'avat-il réalisé que Sébastian était sur lui et commença à déchirer ses vêtements :

-Non, arrêtez, pas ça NON ! Hurla Kurt mais il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment

Sébastian frappa Kurt au visage pour le faire taire et ça marcha puisque Kurt était maintenant étourdis : Écoute moi bien tu vas fermer ta grande gueule maintenant et être bien obéissant, sinon ton copain pourrais avoir des soucis à son travail ou il pourrait être malheureusement agressé et toi de même je te rappelle que je suis un homme influant alors tu vas faire tout ce que je veux, compris ? Demanda Sébastian qui montrait en cet instant son vrai visage. »

Il prit comme un oui l'absence de réponse de Kurt. Il termina de déshabiller Kurt en lui enlevant son boxer, il essaya de mettre sa verge en érection met ça ne marcha pas puisque Kurt était mort de peur, il n'insista donc pas et son propre désir repris le dessus. Il se déshabilla à son tour, il se plaça sur Kurt et essaya de l'embrasser mais ce dernier tourna la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Il le frappa de nouveau mais encore plus fort cette fois-ci, il tourna sa tête mais Kurt ne se laissait pas faire alors il le frappa une nouvelle fois. »

Il réussi à embrasser Kurt, ce dernier avait mal à cause des coups et il pleurait en silence de peur d'en reprendre un. Tout d'un coup Sébastian le pénétra et Kurt hurla de douleur, Sébastian faisait des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide et brutaux. Kurt était déchiré de l'intérieur mais il ne cria plus après le premier hurlement pourtant il avait mal comme il n'avait jamais eu mal de toute sa vie, Sébastian continua jusqu'à qu'il jouisse, il se rhabilla et partit mais avant de passer la porte :

« -Surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit sinon …, il laissa sa phrase en suspend et partit sans avoir une once de regret. »

Kurt continuait de pleurer mais ce repris du mieux qu'il pouvait, il devait rentrer chez lui Blaine allait s'inquiéter. Il alla dans son bureau où il avait toujours une tenue de rechange mais avant il se regarda dans son miroir et il vit que tout son corps était couvert de bleus et qu'il saignait de l'arcade et des lèvres et autres endroits du visage, il était dégoutté par son reflet et par lui-même il était souillé mais il ne devait en parler à personne car sinon l'amour de sa vie serait en danger. Il rentra chez lui mais couru dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer il se déshabilla et se trouva choqué de son reflet à la lumière qui était trois fois pire que celui dans son bureau, il se remit à pleurer. Croyant Blaine au repas que ses collègues journalistes avaient organisés il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé :

« Mon amour j'ai préparé le repas … Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kurt qui pleurait de toutes ses forces ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

Blaine une fois remit de son hébétement alla posé une main sur l'épaule de Kurt :

-Kurt ? »

L'interpellé partit en courant se rouler en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain car il était totalement désorienté à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Blaine lui avait peur de la réaction de Kurt et son corps était meurtrit de bleus, de plaies, il avait du sang sur le visage,... Il s'approcha doucement de Kurt :

« Kurt mon amour c'est moi, Blaine, dit-il avec la plus grande douceur mais Kurt ne releva pas la tête, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je t'aime, finit-il. »

Kurt releva la tête le regarda dans les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras et il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, Blaine le porta dans leur lit et voulu repartir de la chambre mais Kurt ne le lachaît plus. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir _qu'avait-il pu bien arriver à Kurt ? Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi son corps est meurtrit ? Qui lui a fait ça ?_ _…_ Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par Kurt qui s'agitait dans son sommeil et qui pas la même occasion avait lâcher Blaine. Ce dernier tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il disait :

« Non … Arrêtez … Je ne veux pas … Stop … Non pas ça je vous en supplie … J'ai mal stop, stop … ARRETEZ J'AI TROP MAL ! Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas pu dire de peur de se faire frapper de nouveau même si ça n'avait pas changé grand chose puisqu'il avait quand même reçut des coups.

Blaine se mit à califourchon sur son ventre et lui maintint les épaules pour lui éviter de tomber du lit Kurt se réveille en sursaut, la peur et la panique emplissaient ses yeux :

-Kurt, c'est moi, Blaine, mon amour calme-toi, je suis là je vais te protéger, lui dit-il afin de l'apaiser et ça marcha puisque Kurt se détendit et vint se blottir dans les bras de Blaine, il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là il était tourmenté et s'attendait au pire vu ce que Kurt avait dit dans son sommeil et ce dernier c'était réveillé encore plusieurs fois. Il appréhendait la discussion qu'il aurait demain avec Kurt car déjà il espérait que Kurt allait lui raconter et il avait peur d'entendre la vérité sur ce qui c'était passer ce soir mais il voulait soutenir Kurt. Il continua à réfléchir toute la nuit.

Fin du second chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous a plu: reviews ?

Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt.

_**La petite lili .**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde (et oui je poste ce chapitre à 00h00^^) ! Je sais que ce chapitre est assez cour je me rattraperais sur l'autre promis.

Merci pour vos reviews bien sûr dans l'ensemble j'ai compris qu'il y avait des envies de meurtre envers Sébastian ce qui est compréhensible =)

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Le lendemain matin Blaine se réveilla le premier et comme il l'avait prédit, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormit, il profita que Kurt se soit détaché de lui pour se lever puis il regarda Kurt, son état physique avait empiré. Blaine décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il revint dans la chambre avec un plateau et vit Kurt genoux contre poitrine et avec le regard d'un enfant qui a peur de faire quelque chose de mal s'il bouge. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit :

« Mon cœur ? L'interpellé sursauta car il n'avait apparemment pas vu Blaine entrer et s'asseoir

-...

-Ça va ?

-..., toujours aucune réponse

-Kurt s'il te plaît parle moi, supplia Blaine

-Tu m'aime ? Demanda Kurt, cette question perturba Blaine car il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas

-Bien sûr que je t'aime mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Kurt chercha rapidement le regard de Blaine et ce dernier vît une chose que seul lui pouvait voir car il connaissait Kurt mieux que personne : l'amour de sa vie était brisé, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle, elle avait disparu mais il voulait en connaître la raison, il se plaça face à Kurt et lui prit les mains pour l'encourager.

-Je suis là rien ne peut t'arriver mon ange, il sourit pour rassurer Kurt. »

Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait lui raconter, les menaces de Sébastian lui revenait en mémoire et le déstabilisait mais en même temps ça l'aiderai peut-être d'en parler … Il ne savait pas quoi faire obéir à son violeur ou faire confiance à l'amour de sa vie d'avant car soyons honnêtes la vie de Kurt ne pourra jamais être la même qu'avant son âme était briser à jamais certes il pourrais cicatriser avec le temps et l'aide de Blaine mais il gardera toujours la trace de cet abominable personne et moments qu'il a rencontrés... Il pesait le pour et le contre: _je vais tout raconter à Blaine_ (bien sûr son cerveau ne s'était pas demander quelle serait la réaction de Blaine …). Sur cette résolution il s'évanouit pour se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard :

« Kurt ? Demanda Blaine inquiet

-mmhhh, fut la seul réponse qu'il pouvait donner

-Ne t'inquiète pas rien ne presse tu me racontera plus tard

-Non il faut que je te le dise mais j'ai juste quelque chose à te demander avant ….

-Tout ce que tu veux?répondit Blaine en reprenant sa position initiale

-Blaine laisse-moi t'expliquer tout sans m'interrompre sinon je n'aurais pas la force de terminer, dit-il en chuchotant

-D'accord, dit Blaine sans hésiter, il avait de plus en plus peur de ce qu'allait lui raconter Kurt. »

Ils se turent pendant un instant Kurt inspira profondément et se lança dans son pénible récit :

« Depuis plusieurs mois mon patron, Sébastian Smith, me harcèle en m'insultant, en critiquant mon travail bien plus que nécessaire. Le soir où tu avait découché il y a un mois et que moi j'avais un repas avec des collègues il ma ramener et ma embrassé, j'ai couru me renfermer à la maison et j'ai pleuré pratiquement toute la nuit, une autre fois dans mon bureau il est arrivé dans mon bureau puis il a fermé la porte et ma plaquer brutalement contre le mur, m'a coincé de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger et ma embrassé une nouvelle fois mais j'ai réussi à me dégager mais là …, il retint un sanglot, il ma giflé et il est partit en me disant qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Hier soir après le buffet au bureau j'étais décidé pour aller lui parler pour que tout ça s'arrête … mais tout à dégénéré. J'ai commencer à lui dire que je n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude qu'il avait en vers moi puis il c'est levé et m'a embrassé de force mais je ne voulais pas il ma frappé, Kurt pleurait mais il devait finir pour lui et pour Blaine, il ma plaqué sur son bureau tellement fort que j'étais sonné après, il ma déshabillé en déchirant mes vêtements, ensuite il c'est lui même déshabillé et il ma violé brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'il est assouvi sa pulsion. Il m'a aussi menacé de te faire du mal, je te jure j'ai essayé de me défendre, de crier mais plus je me débattais et hurlais plus il me frappait alors j'ai fini par me taire mais j'avais horriblement mal …., il dû s'arrêter là car il n'arrivait presque plus à parler.

Ne voyant pas Blaine réagir il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Blaine, ne m'en veut pas … , il essaya de continuer mais fût couper

-Je vais le tuer, Blaine avait dit ça dans un état second, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte

-BLAINE ! S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, je suis désolé tout ça est de ma faute ….

-Arrête ! Son cerveau était reconnecté, il vint prendre Kurt dans ses bras, ce n'est absolument pas _TOI _la fautif, tu a été violé, tabassé, et tant d'autres choses horrible et tu rejette la faute sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas jamais et je dis bien jamais je ne te laisserais tomber tu es l'amour de ma vie, je vais te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Et on va faire payer cette ordure de Sébastian Smith ! La dernière phrase avait été dite avec de la haine pur mais Kurt était tellement heureux que Blaine l'aime encore et qu'il ne lui en veuille pas qu'il se fichait du reste il pleura pendant une demi heure dans les bras de Blaine.

-Mon amour il va falloir aller voir la police, le mieux serait aujourd'hui te sens tu capable de tout raconter une deuxième fois ?

-Euh …

-Je ne te force pas mais ce serait idéale pour que ce salop paye le plus vite possible !

-D'ac ... d'accord, Kurt faisait entièrement confiance à Blaine. Puis il se mit à fixer les lèvres de son petit-ami mais même si il savait qu'il n'était pas violent il n'osait pas et Blaine le remarqua

-Tu veux quelque chose mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il avec la plus infinie douceur

-T'embra … t'embrasser, dit-il en baissant la tête, il ne se comprenait plus lui même à cause de cet ordure il n'osait même plus embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

-Vas-y ne t'en prive pas, Blaine attendit que Kurt vienne car il avait peur de faire un geste qui ferrait peur à Kurt. »

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin Kurt se sentit un peu mieux car il savait que le chemin serait long pour qu'il se reconstruise un minimum mais il savait que Blaine l'aiderait de toutes les façons possible et l'aimerait de tout son cœur pour toujours.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère n'est pas trop décevant ?

Le Prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier je pense ( j'ai peut-être une petite idée pour un 5ème chapitre, affaire à suivre ...)

Merci d'avoir lu.

_**La petite lili .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous poste le chapitre 4 qui devait normalement être le dernier mais ça allait être vraiment trop long si je m'étais tout dans ce chapitre donc je ferais un cinquième chapitre (des heureux(se) ?) et peut-être un sixième (petit saut quelques années après pour voir si Kurt c'est rétablit ? Dites-moi si ça vous tente), je ne l'ai pas dit dans les autres chapitres mais désolé si il y a des fautes :$, bref ….

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir comme d'habitude et merci d'exprimer vos réactions sur chaque chapitres ça m'aide pour écrire.

PS: Ce chapitre est très long par rapport au autres.

_**Bonne lecutre à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Blaine avait laisser Kurt se reposer et était parti dans le salon pour essayer de se calmer mais il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il ne cessai de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte car il se retenait de partir casser la gueule de ce connard qui avait osé touché et faire du mal à _son_ Kurt mais c'était justement à cause de ce dernier qu'il n'y allait pas de peur qu'il se réveille en son absence ou que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal même dans leur appartement … Il était en colère contre l'autre ordure mais aussi contre lui-même pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi Kurt ne lui en avait pas parler plus tôt ? Pourquoi avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu au lycée il continuait à être maltraité ? …. Il était assis dans le canapé et il se torturait l'esprit car il s'en voulait énormément :

« Blaine, essaya de crier Kurt

-J'arrive mon amour, et il alla dans la chambre

-Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller au co ….., il n'arriva pas à dire le mot cela rendait l'affaire trop réelle pour lui

-Oui vas-y je t'attend là, Kurt se leva et en passant devant Blaine lui vola un baiser et partit dans la salle de bain qu'il laissa à moitié ouverte »

Blaine entendit l'eau couler, au bout d'un moment il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir s'il allait bien, il entra dans la salle de bain et vît Kurt de dos, son état physique était pire que ce qu'il croyait sa peau si clair en temps normal était maintenant sombre (_tout comme son visage qui lui aussi a était frappé,pensa-t-il_), il voulait demander à Kurt s'il avait mal donc il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt en commençant à parler :

« Kurt … il fût désarçonné par la réaction de Kurt, celui-ci s'effondra à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, Blaine alla sous la douche et le prit dans ses bras

-Désolé mon amour je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais quel idiot je suis, Kurt releva la tête et vît que c'était bien son homme donc il se détendit de suite

-Kurt est-ce que tu as mal là où il … ta frappé ? Essaya-t-il de demander sans s'énerver à l'évocation de l'autre c****** !

-Oui très mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser … répondit-il

-Mais tu aurais dû me le dire je vais t'emmener chez le médecin avant d'aller au commissariat, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux, mais Kurt avait peur car le médecin allait devoir rédiger un constat sur son état donc il allait devoir le regarder sous toutes les coutures, cette pensée le fit frissonner

-Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais avec toi mon ange, le rassura-t-il

Les vêtements de Blaine était totalement trempés mais il s'en fichait pour le moment seul Kurt comptait :

-Blaine tu veux bien me laver le dos j'ai trop mal pour l'atteindre avec mes bras, dit-il d'une voix triste

-Bien sûr, aller met toi debout, il aida Kurt à se mettre debout mais sa douleur se lisait sur son visage, il avait vraiment du mal à se déplacer ce qui renforça sa colère

-Tourne-toi, Kurt fît ce qu'il lui était demandé.

Il sentit les mains de Blaine dans son dos ce qui était désagréable à cause de tout les bleus qu'il avait :

-Mon cœur tu veux que je te lave entièrement ça t'évitera de bouger et d'avoir plus mal que tu n'a déjà?proposa Blaine pour aider son amant

Kurt hocha simplement la tête. Blaine se plaça devant lui et recommença ce qui l'avait fait côté pile, le côté face était fait lui aussi mais il n'avait pas osé touché à ses parties intimes :

-Tu veux que je … dit-il en désignant ses parties

-Non c'est là où j'ai le plus mal, expliqua Kurt tout doucement

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend, il le prit dans ses bras, vient on va aller s'habiller. »

Kurt remarque que Blaine était trempé et que ce dernier n'avait pas enlever ses vêtements pour ne pas le brusquer, il lui souffla un petit merci dans le creux de l'oreille et ils sortirent de la douche, Blaine essuya Kurt, lui dit de s'habiller et une fois qu'ils était dos à dos il se déshabilla et s'essuya.

Kurt avait fin de s'habiller et se retourna pour découvrir blaine nu mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué étant de dos et Kurt le détailla, qu'il était beau, il se mit à pleurer et Blaine se retourna à son tour avec une serviette autour du bassin et Kurt se jetta dans ses bras :

« Désolé je n'aurais pas du me changer là …

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, sanglota-t-il, tu est beau, dit-il sincèrement mais moi …. Blaine lui prit le visage en coupe et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Tu es magnifique ces bleus s'en irons ne t'inquiète pas mais moi je te trouverais toujours beau quoi qu'il arrive.

-Oui mais les gens dans la rue ? S'inquiéta Kurt

-Viens avec moi, dit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

Il allèrent devant l'armoire, Blaine fouilla dans celle-ci et en sortit un sweat-shirt noir à capuche :

-Comme personne ne verra rien, expliqua-t-il fier de son idée

Kurt l'enfila et se regarda dans un miroir, effectivement on ne voyait rien :

-Merci Blaine.

-De rien, il s'habilla, on y va ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, ils prirent la voiture de Blaine et il se rendirent chez le médecin.

« Bonjour que puis-je pour vous messieurs?demanda gentiment la secrétaire

-Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson, serait-il possible d'avoir un rendez-vous en urgence ?

-Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle vraiment intriguée

Blaine lui chuchota à l'oreille et elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Kurt avec compassion :

-Je vais aller voir le docteur Jenson ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre qu'il va vous recevoir de suite, elle sourit puis parti presque en courant. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et le médecin arriva :

-Bonjour, messieurs suivez-moi je vous prie, demanda-t-il , il avait l'air gentil cela rassurait Kurt et Blaine.

Ils s'assirent dans les chaises devant le bureau derrière lequel le médecin s'assit :

-Bon ma secrétaire ma dit dans les grandes lignes ce qui vous amenait mais expliqué moi plus en détail s'il vous plaît ?

-Déjà merci de nous recevoir, ensuite pour la raison qui nous amène, Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais raconter mais veux-tu bien enlever ta capuche mon amour ? Proposa Blaine doucement

-D'accord, répondit-il de façon a ceux que seul Blaine puisse entendre, il repoussa sa capuche en arrière et vît la mine du docteur se décomposé

-Je suis désolé pour vous jeune homme, la gentillesse et la douceur de sa voix ne le quittait jamais, je vais vous aidé à faire payer la personne qui a fait ça si c'est ce que vous êtes venu trouver en venant me voir ?

-Oui nous avons absolument besoin de votre aide, donc pour l'histoire : mon petit-ami se fait harceler depuis plusieurs mois et de temps à autre frappé mais hier soir ça a empiré puisqu'il c'est fait violé et tout ça par son patron Sébastian Smith, a l'évocation de se nom et de l'histoire Kurt se raidit et se mit à pleurer Blaine lui serra la main et le docteur se leva pour poser la main sur son épaule ce qui le fît sursauter

-Ne vous inquiété pas Kurt ici vous êtes en sécurité et moi je ne veux pas vous faire de mal mais au contraire vous aider, Kurt acquiesça et le docteur sourit

-Docteur nous comptions aller porter plainte après ce rendez-vous est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider dans la démarche pour le plan médicale ?

-Oui je vais examiner votre ami et je vais tout détaillé en rapport que vous donnerez au policier et vous indiquerez mon nom car je serez à vos côtés si c'est nécessaire car sachez que ce genre d'affaire fini pratiquement tout le temps au tribunal donc il faudra vous préparez mentalement, leur expliqua-t-il

-Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait à Kurt, pour lui je suis prêt à tout, il avait déclaré ça en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

Le médecin avait remarqué dés qu'il les avaient vu une forte connexion entre les deux jeunes hommes mais ce regard était encore plus fort :

-Kurt vous venez avec moi dans la salle d'examen ? Demanda le médecin, Kurt regarda Blaine paniqué

-Docteur serai-t-il possible que … essaya Blaine

-Bien sûr aucun souci suivez-moi, dit-il toujours avec son sourire rassurant. »

* * *

(POV docteur Jenson)

Pauvre petit, il est si jeune 23 ans et déjà briser de l'intérieur c'est horrible. Cette fois tu t'es frotter à plus fort que toi mon chère Smith, ce couple est bien plus fort que ton influence et tes crimes vont enfin être punis. Car oui le docteur Jenson connaissait bien Smith il avait reçu plusieurs de ces victimes (certe elles ou ils n'avaient été qu'harcelés(cequi était déjà beaucoup) mais Smith avait franchi la limite avec Kurt) qui malgré l'aide qu'il leurs proposait avait refusées de porter plainte car elle étaient seules et n'avait personne pour les épauler mais là Smith avait fait une grosse erreur il s'était attaquer à un couple mais pas un simple couple, à un qui était plus fort que tout malgré les épreuves a traverser. Le docteur Jenson allait tout faire pour qu'il soit vengés car il a vu bien trop de personnes briser et qui ne se remettrons jamais du harcèlement produit par Smith. Une chose était sûre cette ordure allait souffrir à son tour !

* * *

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle d'examen quand Kurt perdit connaissance pendant quelques minutes, Blaine l'avait rattraper au vol :

-Est-ce que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ? Demanda Jenson

-Non ce matin il c'est déjà évanouit pendant 10 min, répondit-il en gardant son sang froid

-Ne vous inquiété pas on va en trouver la cause, ah il revient à lui, Kurt ?

-Non, ne me faites pas de mal, Cria-t-il désorienté

-Mon amour regarde-moi, voilà, je suis là tout vas bien tu es en sécurité, chuchota-t-il

-Kurt, vous êtes dans mon cabinet vous vous rappelez ?

-… , Kurt acquiesça

-D'accord, je vais vous examiner, il se tourna vers Blaine, pouvez -vous m'aider à le transporter à côté ?

-Oui, accepta Blaine.

Ils transportèrent Kurt sur la table d'examen :

-Je vous laisse le déshabiller, ceci- n'était pas une question mais une affirmation il ne voulait pas brusquer Kurt l'examen le serait bien assez.

Blaine s'attela à la tâche il lui laissa son boxer, une fois terminer Jenson observa Kurt il était dans un très sale état, son corps était une ecchymose :

-Kurt il va falloir que je vous touche pour voir si vous n'avez rien de casser ou de trop gravement touché, expliqua-t-il. Il toucha tout le corps de Kurt avec précautions pour ne lui augmenter la douleur qu'il endurait depuis hier :

-Vous n'avez rien de grave mais les bleues et ecchymoses mettrons un certains temps à partir, il se racla la gorge, maintenant je dois faire un examen plus poussé pour confirmer votre …. viol, Kurt écarquilla les yeux, je vous croit totalement mais malheureusement je dois dire s'il y a des liaisons internes et pleins d'autres choses pour appuyer vos dires, leurs dit-il.

Kurt avait toujours les yeux exorbités et il avait arrêté de respirer :

-Bébé s'il te plaît, Blaine lui prit la main et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, respire tout va bien je suis là, _jamais je ne te laisserais, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je vais te soutenir dans cette épreuve _, tu te rappel ? Je tiendrais cette promesse jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ils se regardaient et faisaient passer tellement plus de choses que par les mots Kurt hocha la tête :

-Allez-y Docteur, Blaine tourna la tête pour le regarder lui aussi dans les yeux, mais doucement je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, demanda-t-il presque suppliant

-Il en va de soi, lui assura-t-il. »

Jenson enleva le boxer de Kurt, le regarda pour voir sa réaction, il vît que Blaine avait reprit sa position et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et toujours yeux dans les yeux. Il continua il commença par le sexe de Kurt qui avait été frappé tout autant que son corps, il mit les pieds les pied de son patient dans les étriers et regarda son anus qui était en piteuse état il avait était déchirer, ses déchirures se résorberaient toutes seules mais elles devaient le faire souffrir. Il continua son examen mais interne avec toute la douceur possible mais quand il commença Kurt sursauta tellement il avait mal mais il ne bougeait pas, une fois qu'il eu finit l'examen il releva la tête et vît les deux jeunes dans la même position mais Kurt pleurait en silence ainsi que Blaine qui n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, leurs regards étaient encrés l'un à l'autre :

-J'ai fini l'examen désolé si cela vous a fait mal mais maintenant j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour rédiger le rapport pour la police, il lui remit son boxer, Blaine puis-je vous parler? Il se dirigea vers son bureau

-Qui y a-t-il docteur ?

-Blaine votre ami est très amoché autant en surface qu'à l'intérieur malheureusement puis il y a le côté psychologique il devra être suivis par un psy car mentalement sa va être très dur et il aura absolument besoin de vous car vous semblez être la seule personne qu'il accepte totalement, une dernière chose, sur le plan sexuel il vous falloir beaucoup de patiente, lui conseilla-t-il

-Oui je sais bien mais pour moi ce n'est pas ça qui compte, ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il n'osait même plus m'embrasser ce matin, il m'a demandé la permission vous vous rendez compte ? Dit Blaine complètement ahuri en se rappelant la scène,le médecin posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Je me doute mais pour lui maintenant tout ces petites attentions ou petits geste tendre ou autres quotidiens dans la vie d'un couple ressemble à des grosses bêtises, il n'ose plus faire quoique ce soit, il a perdu confiance en lui et vu les coups qu'il a prit c'est tout à fait compréhensible croyez-moi, avec le temps et votre aide ça s'arrangera, il ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant ce drame mais nous pouvons au moins l'aider à se reconstruire, lui assura-t-il.

Blaine comprenait mieux maintenant mais il était toujours en colère contre Smith mais au moins il était a peu près sûr qu'il allait payer. Il fît un pauvre sourire au médecin, ils avaient de la chance d'être tomber sur un médecin non-homophobe.

-Blaine je vais annulé tout mes rendez-vous de cette après midi et on va faire venir la police ici, on éviter le plus de déplacement à Kurt, vous voulez bien ? Proposa-t-il

-Oui, merci pour tout docteur …

-Vous savez on va être amener à se revoir pendant un bout de temps donc moi c'est Carl, lui dit-il

-D'accord et bien merci beaucoup Carl, cette fois il lui fît un vrai sourire, je vais aller l'habiller et rester avec lui. »

Carl appela la police, pendant ce temps Blaine rhabilla Kurt et lui expliqua ce qui allait ce passer, il s'assit sur une chaise :

-Viens mon amour, lui dit-il en montrant ses genoux.

Kurt se jeta dans ses bras, malgré la douleur il avait besoin du contact de Blaine, cet examen avait été horrible, les images de son viol revenait sans cesse, heureusement Blaine ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard et lui avait murmurer des mots tendres, bizarrement Blaine avait comme partager la douleur de Kurt pendant l'examen, cela démontrait encore à quel point il étaient proches.

-La police va venir ici ça t'évitera de trop bouger, il sentit Kurt se raidir puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et le berça, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer. »

Il restèrent dans cette position, Kurt dans les bras de Blaine les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient tellement captivés l'un par l'autre qu'il n'entendirent pas le policier entré :

« Messieurs ...le policier regarda le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains … Hummel et Anderson ?

-Oui c'est bien nous, déclara Blaine en lâchant la connexion qu'il avait avec Kurt

-D'accord, je suis venu prendre la déposition de car le docteur Jenson m'a dit qu'il était très mal en point suite à … l'agression, expliqua-t-il, pouvez vous nous laissez s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur vous m'accordez deux petites minutes, le policier acquiesça, mon amour je vais aller dans la pièce d'à côté attendre avec le docteur et toi tu vas tout raconter au policier, Kurt le regarda perdu, tu m'appelle si tu as besoin de moi et j'arrive dans la seconde, ok ? Avec réticence Kurt hocha la tête.

Blaine le porta et l'allongea sur la table d'examen pour lui éviter de trop bouger et l'embrassa tendrement mais avant de sortir de la pièce il glissa à l'oreille du policier :

-Je sais qu'il doit tout vous raconter dans les moindres détails mais ne le brusquez pas s'il vous plaît, l'homme en uniforme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine pour le rassurer. »

Blaine s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Carl, il parla beaucoup avec lui de ses interrogations, craintes et tant d'autres choses qu'il pu éclairé grâce à lui. Le policier arriva dans le bureau une mine grave figeait sur son visage :

« Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à votre ami mais grâce à la description très complète qu'il m'a fait je pense que même avec toute l'influence qu'à Smith il ne tiendra pas face à ça, il montra le dossier et fît un sourire au docteur qui le lui rendit

-Euh j'ai une question, est-ce qu'il a déjà fait du mal à d'autres personnes avant Kurt ? Demanda Blaine qui avait besoin de connaître la réponse

-Malheureusement oui mais il s'arrêtait au cap du harcèlement avec Kurt il a été beaucoup plus loin et de plus aucune de ses victimes n'a voulu porter plaintes malgré mes efforts et ceux de Mark (le policier) pour les convaincres, lui expliqua Carl

-Merci d'avoir répondu si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller voir comment il va, et il partit à côté. Il trouva Kurt pleurant silencieusement il prit son visage en coupe :

-Je te jure sur ma vie que Smith va payer mon amour, il avait dit ça avec une détermination qui semblait sans limite. »

* * *

Une semaine après Blaine reçut la convocation au tribunal, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur car Kurt allait encore devoir souffrir en racontant toute l'histoire. Cette pensée fut le déclic, il annonça à Kurt qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et partit voir son pire ennemi ….

* * *

Fin, oui je sais ce n'est pas sympa de couper là ….

Comme d'habitude laissez moi vos avis sur le chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu.

_**La petite lili .**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre j'en suis désolé. Je voulais vous prévenir que je partais en colo et ensuite en vacances donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite de cette fic' j'essairais dés que je pourrais. Je tient juste à vous dire que je n'abandonne pas ce récit et il sera bien fini mais plus tard … Je m'excuse encore pour cette pause.

_**La petite lili.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! ( moi en retard ... pas du tout ^^) Je suis enfin arrivée à bout de ce chapitre ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps.

**justmoi59 : **Merci, ce chapitre devrait répondre à quelque unes de tes questions :)

**Klaine's love : **Merci, sadique avec les mauvaises personnes à ce que je peux comprendre? ^^**, **j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors surtout le début car Smith goûte à la ruse et à la colère de Blaine Anderson ;) (et merci pour "le bonne vacances")

**Cline51 : **Merci et j'essay un maximum de montrer leur relation si particulière donc si ça se voit je suis contente :D

**Liberlycarlide : **Désolé pour l'attente :/

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Blaine roula plus vite que nécessaire jusqu'au travail de Kurt une fois arriver il tenta de reprendre contenance car pendant le trajet plusieurs scénarios pas très jolis à décrire lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il y avait renoncé pour Kurt. Il prit la lettre de Smith, il avait avait demandé à Mark (le policier) de recevoir la lettre chez lui pour aller la remettre en main propre à ce salop, bien sûr Mark avait accepter et avait même ajouté :

«Bien sûr dans ce genre 'd'entretien' il est préférable de ne laisser aucune traces apparentes » et Mark avait fixé Blaine dans les yeux, ce dernier avait hocher la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit le message après tout peut-être qu'un coup ou deux ne ferai pas de mal à l'autre tête de con …

Il prit l'ascenseur et arriva au 5 étages :

« Blaine ça faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu ici ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à Kurt il nous manque ? Demanda la secrétaire qui était une amie du couple

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard Anna, son regard se porta sur la porte de Smith et il y alla d'un pas déterminé, j'ai une chose importante à dire à votre patron. »

Il ne frappa même pas et déboula dans le bureau, referma la porte :

« Oui ? Demanda Smith en se levant et en se plantant devant Blaine, C'est pourquoi ? »

Et là le point de Blaine partit (dans le ventre pour suivre le conseil de Mark)et Smith se releva difficilement :

« Kurt Hummel ça te dit quelque chose ? Il vit Smith hocher la tête puis il le plaqua contre le mur, et bien je suis son petit-ami et il ma raconté …

-Le fait qu'il est une salope ? Le provoqua Smith et vlan un deuxième coup partit au même endroit mais Blaine ne lâcha pas prise pour autant

-Alors tu vas bien m'écouter déjà d'une Kurt n'est pas une salope et de deux si jamais tu retouche à un seul de ses cheveux je ne te laisserais pas la vie sauve cette fois là, Blaine avait dit sur un ton qui avait fait perdre son assurance à Smith. »

Il le lâcha et lui mit la lettre entre les mains, il ne pouvait peut-être pas le tuer mais il pouvait l'humilier à sa façon et il n'allait pas s'en gêner, il sortit Smith le suivant car il venait de parcourir la lettre une fois dans la pièce principale -où presque tout les employés de l'étages se trouvaient à cette heure-ci- :

« C'est une blague j'espère ? S'époumona Smith tout les regards était tournés vers eux deux

-Si tu parle du fait que Kurt a déposé plainte contre toi pour harcèlement et viol et bien non c'est plus que sérieux, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Vous ne pourrez rien prouvez, essaya Smith

-C'est là que tu te trompes Smith ! Cracha Blaine, Smith le regarda stupéfait et pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait Blaine ajouta, pas de chance nous sommes tombés sur le même médecin et policier que tes précédentes victimes, termina-t-il avec haine, Smith était décomposé. »

Tout savait qui il était maintenant et le regardait avec dégoût, Smith regardait Blaine incrédule ce dernier fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus Blaine parla assez fort pour que tout le monde entendent, avant que les portes ne se referment :

« Rendez-vous au tribunal ! »

Blaine monta dans sa voiture en colère mais un peu soulager grâce à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rentra à l'appartement :

« Kurt je suis rentré, annonça-t-il mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. »

Il alla dans la chambre pensant que Kurt dormait mais non il n'y était pas, il chercha dans toutes les pièces mais ne le trouva pas il paniquait littéralement. _Calme-toi et réfléchi,_ pensa-t-il. Il passa en revu tout les endroit où avait pu allait Kurt et un retenu son attention, il se précipita dans sa voiture. Il se rendit à une crique caché à la vu de tous qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard deux en plus tôt et Kurt adorait si rendre il disait que c'était son havre de paix. En arrivant sur le parking où ils avaient l'habitude de se garer pour se rendre à la crique il vît la voiture de Kurt, il espéra qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard. Il courut jusqu'à la crique et trouva Kurt assit sur un rocher, il fixait un point au loin et n'avait pas remarquer Blaine :

« Kurt ? Dit-il doucement, l'interpellé le regarda et Blaine vît qu'il pleurait

-Pourquoi pleure tu mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant

- Où est tu allé ?

-...

- Répond moi s'il te plaît ?

-…, Blaine ne savait pas si il devait lui la vérité

- Blaine ! Cria presque Kurt

-A ton bureau remettre sa convocation à l'autre …. Blaine ne put terminer sa phrase le colère l'avait submerger en une seconde rien qu'à repenser à Smith il se leva et commença à marcher pour se calmer

-Et ? Questionna Kurt

-Tu n'a pas besoin de savoir, ce type est seulement une pourriture, s'énerva-t-il. »

Blaine trop préoccupé a essayer de se calmer ne vît pas que Kurt c'était refermer sur lui même mais ce qui le réveilla fut le sanglot que Kurt ne réussit pas à retenir, il s'insulta mentalement. Blaine se mit a genoux devant Kurt et lui prit le visage en coupe :

« Désolé je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver sur toi, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait là-bas ? Kurt hocha la tête tout en continuant de pleurer. »

Blaine lui raconta tout dans les moindre détails : la 'conversation' dans le bureau, les coups, l'humiliation de Smith et le dévoilement de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il attendait que Kurt réagisse :

« Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû y aller sans t'en parler …

-Merci, le coupa Kurt

-De quoi ? Blaine était surprit

-De m'avoir défendu et d'avoir dit la vérité à tout le monde je n'aurais pas pu leur dire et maintenant ils comprendront, il posa son front contre celui de Blaine

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est encore en vie, murmura Blaine

-Parce que tu … Kurt n'osa pas finir car il n'avait pas retrouver confiance en lui, il lui faudrait du temps

-... Je t'aime tu as parfaitement raison, il l'embrassa tendrement, Kurt j'aimerais une chose ? Kurt se raidit

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il crispé

-Hé détend-toi, je voulais juste te dire que je sais que ça va prendre du temps mais si tu pouvais essayer de ne plus douter de mes sentiments pour toi, je sais je t'en demande beaucoup ….

-Non mais j'ai l'impression d'être souillé et que tu vas …. m'abandonner à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait …. et ça je ne le supporterais pas, il explosa en sanglots mais Blaine était content il s'était enfin confié sur ce qu'il ressentait et c'était un grand pas en avant, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Kurt tu es l'amour de ma vie, ma vie d'ailleurs, mon âme sœur, je t'aime et ça rien ni personne ne pourra le changer, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais car sans toi je ne suis rien et je serais vraiment un beau salaud du genre de Smith si je te laissais traverser cette épreuve tout seul, il le regarda dans les yeux, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Je …. je …. il n'arriva pas à prononcer ces trois petit mots si important

-Non ne te force pas je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime, ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent chez eux mains dans la mains. »

Deux semaines plus tard c'était le matin de l'audience, Kurt s'était agiter toute la nuit donc lui et Blaine n'avait pas beaucoup dormi :

« Bonjour, fit Blaine d'une voix encore endormie

-Désolé je t'ai empêcher de dormir, dit-il honteux

-Mais non ce n'est pas ta faute je suis tout aussi anxieux que toi, on ferais mieux d'aller prendre nos douche sinon on va être en retard au tribunal, tu veux y aller en premier ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Non vas-y j'irais après toi, répondit-il doucement. »

Blaine se leva et alla sous la douche seulement trois semaines était passées depuis son … viol mais ça lui faisait mal de ne plus rien partager d'intime avec Kurt mais comme il l'avait promis il attendrait et il souffrirait autant que nécessaire.

Kurt savait que Blaine était mal et c'est pour ça que ce matin il voulait lui faire une surprise pour lui montrer qu'il était très reconnaissant de son soutient et des ses efforts. Il prit une grande inspiration et se déshabilla dans la chambre,se regarda dans le miroir son reflet s'était amélioré mais il restait encore pitoyable. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain et vît Blaine de dos ne bougeant presque sous le jet d'eau chaude qui devait le détendre, Kurt s'avança à pas de loup et se glissa sous la douche il enserra la taille de Blaine qui ne l'avait pas remarquer avant les trois dernières secondes mais Blaine se figea ne sachant comment réagir :

« Kurt tu es sûr ? Hésita-t-il

-Plus que jamais retourne toi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en desserrant son étreinte

Blaine était déchiré il voulait tellement se retourner et revoir le corps de Kurt mais en même temps il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Arrête de réfléchir pour une fois mon cœur, ce surnom n'avait pas passé la barrière de ses lèvres depuis longtemps et ce sont ces deux petit mots qui décidèrent Blaine.

Une fois Blaine retourner ils se faisaient face s'en rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, ils détaillaient le corps de l'autre qui leur avaient été cachés pour le bien être de Kurt. Ils avaient l'impression de reconstruire leurs premières fois (premier : baiser, je t'aime, ...) mais cela était nécessaire pour que Kurt puisse se reconstruire lui même. Ils se regardaient et c'était comme ci ils découvraient leurs corps pour la première fois. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, ce dernier posa ses mains tendrement sur ses hanches pour qu'ils soit au maximum rapprochés, Kurt le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

-Je t'aime Blaine, il vît son compagnon commencer a pleurer même s'ils étaient sous la douche

-Je … je t'aime aussi Kurt de tout mon cœur,ils s'embrassèrent. »

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement l'un et l'autre était heureux car quelle sensation que de partager de nouveaux des moment intimes avec celui qu'on aimait.

Ils étaient habillée, avaient mangés et maintenant ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée. Kurt serra très fort la main de Blaine pour lui dire qu'il avait peur se dernier lui dit la seule chose qu'il l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments durs :

« Courage mon amour. » et ils partirent au tribunal.

TRIBUNAL.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Kurt baissa la tête et serra la main de Blaine, ils s'assirent aux places qu'on leur avait attribué et la porte s'ouvrit et Kurt leva les yeux mais le regretta de suite car il croisa le regard qu'il ne voulait plus voir de toute sa vie. Smith avant de s'asseoir sourit à Kurt d'une façon provocatrice qui le fit frisonner. Ensuite Kurt regarda droit devant lui le regard dans le vide sans s'en rendre compte il fut prit de violent tremblements, Blaine lui prit le visage et le fixa dans les yeux :

« Kurt respire et calme-toi mon amour, inspire, expire, … oui c'est bien, il colla leur front ensemble et lui parla tout bas, maintenant on va le faire payer mais il va te falloir être fort tu peux le faire ?

-Oui … oui je vais le faire au moins pour toi parce que je sais que là tu a envie d'aller le frapper mais tu te retiens pour moi alors moi aussi je vais faire un effort promis, il s'embrassèrent furtivement. »

Blaine regarda Smith avec une fureur plus grande que la dernière fois où il lui avait rendu « visite », Smith était content de voir qu'il avait marqué Kurt mais il avait baissé les yeux car il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à Blaine, pas qu'il l'effrayait mais il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que Blaine était capable de faire pour venger Kurt, le tuer ? S'était bien possible …

« Mesdames, Messieurs levez-vous. » Le juge entra dans la salle d'audience et pris place

« Bien commençons, dit-il, venez prendre place à la barre je vous prie, demanda-t-il

-Bien … bien sûr, bafouilla Kurt, un homme s'approcha :

-Levez la main droite, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité est rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure, et il pu s'asseoir et inspirer avant de se faire interroger.

Son avocat lui demanda de raconter son harcèlement et son viol, alors il raconta tout mais il pleurait aussi tellement ça lui faisait mal de revivre tout ça même en paroles.

-Et pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne ? Lui demanda son avocat

-Parce que lui, il pointa Smith du doigt sans le regarder, m'avait dit que si je le racontait à qui que ce soit il ferait tout pour réduire ma vie à néant donc je me suis tût, expliqua Kurt

-Merci je n'ai plus de questions. »

L'avocat de Smith ne savait pas quoi poser comme questions tellement l'histoire de Kurt était solide donc Kurt put retourner s'asseoir, non sans mal pour se relever, auprès de son petit ami qui le pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

L'audience dura plus de deux heures, Smith était très mal : les preuves, plus les expertises médicales, plus les rapports policier qui n'ont jamais aboutis à un procès car les victimes avaient peur des représailles.

Le reste du procès resta flou pour Kurt, quand le juge revint pour donner sa décision tout le monde se leva :

est jugé coupable, il devra payer des dommages et intérêts à qui s'élèvent à 800000 euros. Et vous êtes condamné à 25 ans de prison pour l'instant puisqu'il semblerai que d'autres procès vous accusant pour harcèlement sont en court.

Le juge se retira et tout le monde put rentrer chez soi. Après avoir regarder Smith partir menotter Blaine remercia fortement son avocat et ramena Kurt a leur appartement. Kurt alla se coucher car il était tout simplement épuisé. Blaine en profita pour appeler Burt et Carole qui devaient arriver demain. Burt et Carole n'avaient pas put être présents au procès car leur vol avait était annulé mais ils arriveraient demain matin. Après avoir raconté le procès à Burt, Blaine alla réveillé Kurt pour qu'il mange un peu. Kurt partit à la douche et Blaine le retrouva dans la salle de bain :

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non … je vais me débrouiller, répondit Kurt sans aucun regard pour Blaine

- D'accord je suis dans la cuisine si tu me cherche, _un pas en avant et trois en arrière,_ pensa Blaine car cette phrase résumait parfaitement la situation. »

Blaine fît la vaisselle, il alla à la salle de bain en croyant trouver Kurt mais ce dernier n'était plus là il s'était endormit à peine après s'être allongé, Blaine le recouvra de la couverture et partit se laver. Une fois sa douche prise il alla dormir.

Kurt se réveilla à 3h du matin et se mit à pleurer en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il avait fait un cauchemar, son viol mais depuis trois jour il voyait Blaine le quitter et ça lui faisait vraiment peur, il pensait que Blaine ne voudrait plus jamais le toucher ou même l'aimer car il était souillé et Blaine pensait peut-être à le quitter maintenant que le procès était finit. C'est pour ça qu'il se montrait distant avec Blaine (comme pour la douche tout à l'heure, se rappela-t-il). Il était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine se réveiller :

« Hé, mon cœur, Blaine pris Kurt dans ses bras se dernier sursauta

- Désolé je voulais pas te réveillé je devrais aller dormir ailleurs, il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Blaine

- Mais non c'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas et il est hors de question que tu ailles dormir ailleurs, compris ? Kurt acquiesça mais ne rendit pas l'étreinte à son homme. »

Au contraire il se dégagea pour lui tourner le dos et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Blaine avait besoin de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi Kurt s'éloignait de lui. Il alluma la lampe et s'assit :

« Kurt, explique-moi pourquoi tu me rejette, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Blaine

- Non … il inspira et se mit sur le dos pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux, j'ai juste peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi après ce que … qu'il ma fait et que tu me quittes et … Il ne pouvait plus parler étant donner que Blaine l'embrassait

- Ok, alors d'une tu vas arrêter de trop réfléchir car tu dois te reposer et qu'on en a déjà parler, ensuite je t'aime et je ne te quitterais pas et bien sur que je veux de toi tu l'amour de ma vie tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tomber à cause de quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute ? Il pris ses mains entre les siennes. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment mais je te promet que ça ira mieux je vais tout faire pour t'aider à aller mieux.

- Je … je t'aime aussi. »

Après l'avoir rassuré il se rendormirent, le lendemain Blaine se leva pour aller chercher ses beaux-parents à l'aéroport. Sur le trajet il put réfléchir et se dit qu'il fallait que Kurt suive une thérapie pour aller mieux et d'ailleurs peut-être que lui aussi en aurait besoin.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du vol et les aperçut . Ils s'étreignirent et allèrent à l'appartement. Blaine était partit une heure plus tôt, il avait laissé Kurt dormir.

« Je sais que vous vouliez voir Kurt en premier mais il dort et vu la nuit qu'il a passé je préférerais qu'il dorme encore un peu, désolé, expliqua-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri on comprend, lui Carole

- Oui il faut qu'il se repose on le verra après, confirma Burt

- Vous voulez un café en attendant ?

- Oui on veux bien,accepta Burt. »

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine Blaine leur expliquait plus en détails le procès quand : « NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! NON ! »

Blaine n'hésita pas une seconde et courut vers la chambre et se précipita sur Kurt qui continuait de hurler :

« Kurt, c'est moi Blaine, il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller

- …. Blaine ? Murmura Kurt en ouvrant les yeux et il se mit à pleurer

- Chhh, je suis là tu n'a rien à craindre, il le prit dans bras. »

Blaine n'avait pas remarquer que Burt l'avait suivit et était maintenant assis sur le bord du lit. Burt posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui bondit de l'autre côté du lit, il avait dans les yeux une telle frayeur que le cœur de Burt se comprima, mais l'instant d'après ayant reconnu son père Kurt se jeta dans ses bras et pleura encore plus : « Hé mon grand. » Kurt se détendit dans ses bras et son père continuait de lui parler tout bas. Blaine voyant que Kurt était plus calme sortit de la chambre pour les laisser se retrouver, il alla au salon et trouva Carole qui l'attendait dans le canapé, il s'assit à côté d'elle :

« Ce sont ses cauchemars ? Demanda Carole

- Oui il en fait de plus en plus mais je sais pas comment l'aider je …. »

Blaine explosa en sanglots et Carole le pris dans ses bras elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, il voulait aider Kurt plus que tout mais il était lui aussi encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé même si il ne le montrait pas : « Pleures ça te fera du bien ». Elle lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. C'était la première fois depuis que Kurt s'était fait violé qu'il craquait alors il raconta tout à Carole ses remords de n'avoir rien vu du harcèlement, ses doutes, les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de peur que Kurt se réveille et qu'il ne l'entende pas, …. Quand il eu fini, il se sentit un peu plus léger :

« Merci Carole de m'avoir écouter ça ma fait du bien, il la serra un plus dans ses bras

- Je suis contente que tu te sois confier il ne faut surtout pas que tu garde tout pour toi et Burt et moi on sera toujours là si tu as besoin de parler ou d'un peu de repos le temps qu'il se remette, elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Burt observait la scène depuis le couloir puis il vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Blaine :

- Il dort ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, on a beaucoup parlé il m'a tout expliquer sauf le … l'agression puis il s'est endormit épuisé mais il m'a aussi montré certaines marques sur son torse même si en voit déjà beaucoup sur son visage, il avait dit ça en regardant dans le vide puis il regarda son beau-fils, et toi qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ? Demanda-t-il devant les yeux rouge de Blaine

- Explosion, répondit-il avec un petit rire

- D'accord je vois ce que tu veux dire et j'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Carole tout à l'heure et tu n'hésite surtout pas ont est là pour se battre avec vous, dit Burt

- Merci, bon je crois que je devrais aller faire à manger, et il partit dans la cuisine Burt le rejoins

- Je voulais juste te dire que si un jour cette pourriture sort de prison je lui ferais payer ce qu'il a fait à mon fils, déclara-t-il avec colère

- Sur ce coup tu ne seras pas tout seul Burt, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour sceller cette promesse. »

Blaine était plus que déterminé à tenir cette promesse mais pour le moment il devait aider Kurt à se reconstruire et il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son âme sœur lui soit rendu même si cela allait être très dur il savait qu'à deux ils réussiraient.

* * *

Alors verdict pour ce chapitre ?

Comme je l'avais dis un petit saut dans le futur est prévu (moins d'attente promis) mais y a-t-il toujours des intéressés ? Et pour ceux qui ne seraient pas satisfait par la petite "bagarre" du début de ce chapitre je compte écrire dans le prochain chapitre la sortie de prison de Smtih donc pour ceux qui font le rapprochement ... ^^ (une petite piste: la fameuse promesse va peut-être se réaliser qui sait ... )

Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore :D

**_La petite lili . _**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_Salut tout le monde, vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente d'arriver à poster le dernier chapitre ça fait deux mois que j'essaye sans résultats et enfin ce soir ça marche ! :D

Merci pour les reviews au dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce saut 1 an après vous plaira, personnellement je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre mais bon on peut pas réussir à tout les coups ;)

**_ Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

_**1 an après le procès.**_

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en un an. D'abord ils ont déménagés, ensuite Kurt et Blaine ont suivis une thérapie et ça les à aidés pour se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur . Kurt a eu beaucoup de mal à se reconstruire mais avec toute les personnes qu'il avait autour de lui il y est arrivé et il est redevenu le jeune homme plein de vie qu'il était avant l'affaire Smith. D'ailleurs il se rappelle très bien son retour au bureau.

_Flash-back :_

Après six mois d'arrêt Kurt reprenait le travail, Blaine avait insisté pour l'emmener en voiture. Une fois devant le bâtiment Blaine lui avait répété pour la énième fois que si ça n'allait pas il n'avait qu'à l'appeler et qu'il serait de suite là pour le ramener à leur appartement. Il appréhendait un peu son retour bien qu'il n'est rien a se reprocher mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au cinquième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle décoré pour son retour et avec tout ses collègues qui lui souriaient et l'applaudissaient. Les plus proches de ses collègues le prirent dans leur bras. Et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et tous burent un verre avant de retourner travailler. Kurt se sentait apaisé de voir qu'il comptait pour tout ces gens. Il retourna devant la porte de son bureau et ouvrit, deux choc,le premier des flash de ce que lui avait fait subir Smith dans ce bureau et le deuxième son bureau était vide. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta :

« Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » Dit l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il tend sa main à Kurt qui la serre prudemment ne sachant pas qui est cet homme.

« Bonjour je suis Mathieu le nouveau patron, l'informe-t-il en souriant mais Kurt se raidit tout de même

-D'ac … d'accord heureux de vous rencontrer, répond-t-il à voix basse et en retirant sa main brusquement et en le fuyant du regard

- Écoutez je suis au courant de ce que vous avez vécu, il regarde Kurt droit dans les yeux, et j'en suis vraiment désolé je n'en reviens pas qu'il est pu vous infliger ça mais je ne suis pas comme lui et je sais que votre confiance sera dure à gagner mais j'ai tout mon temps, il lui sourit, et au passage je suis hétéro et marié, ajoute-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui marche car Kurt affiche un léger sourire

- Merci pour cette précision, rigola-t-il doucement puis il reprend son sérieux, et oui vous avez raison ma confiance va être dure à gagner mais pas que pour vous mais pour tous ceux qui était mes amis avant, il baisse la tête, je dois tout reconstruire, murmure-t-il comme pour lui même

- Et on va vous y aider, suivez-moi, lui demande-t-il. »

Kurt le suis mais à une certaine distance car même si il le trouve gentil il se méfie encore mais Mathieu lui semble sincère, seul le temps pourra lui confirmer, pour l'instant il préfère rester sur ses gardes. Après avoir vu son ancien bureau et tout les mauvais souvenirs, il ne se sens pas très bien. Il va donc appeler Blaine pour savoir s'il ne veut pas venir manger avec lui ce midi, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il commence à penser à Blaine, il ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il fait, Mathieu est obliger de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt avant qu'il ne fonce dans le mur :

« Attention petit rêveur, je ne crois pas que tu apprécierait de rentre dans le mur, lui dit-il pour le sorti de sa rêverie, ça te dérange si on se tutoie ? Ce sera plus simple.

- Non pas du tout et merci pour le mur, dit-il honteux d'avoir failli faire ça

- De rien, bon prêt ? »

Mathieu ouvre la porte qui leur fait face. Kurt découvre une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, cette pièce est magnifique, dans les ton chocolat et Kurt adore cette couleur. Il observe tout, il avance vers le bureau et là il voit un cadre avec où une photo de lui et Blaine se trouve. Tout un coup il comprend et se tourne vers Mathieu :

« Oui c'est ton nouveau bureau, lui confirme-t-il, tout le monde à aider et la photo c'est ton amie au secrétariat qui nous la donnée. »

Kurt n'en reviens pas, il est tout chamboulé, il ressent le besoin de s'asseoir. La surprise passée, il revient sur la photo qu'il a entre les mains, elle date d'avant son calvaire : Blaine est derrière lui et l'encercle de ses bras, ils sourient comme pas possible et se regardent tendrement. Il se rappelle de cette journée, ils avaient pique-niqué avec des amis. Ces derniers c'étaient amusés à les prendre en photos toute la journée car « ils étaient trop mignons », ça l'avaient un peu agacé car il n'aime pas les photos mais Blaine l'avait regardé avec son regard de chien battu donc il c'était pris au jeu pour lui faire plaisir. Il retraça les traits de Blaine et il se perdit dans une fois de plus dans ses pensées Mathieu se rapprocha et regarda la photo :

« Qui-est ce ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour pas ne faire peur à Kurt

-Blaine, lui répondit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sortit de sa rêverie, au pardon je suis très distrait depuis … un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage vite remplacer par un sourire. Merci j'adore ce bureau, il est géniale.

- Oui je trouve aussi, j'ai pensé que ce serait un peu plus facile de te retrouver dans un autre bureau, puis il ajoute, et dis-moi tu penses souvent à Blaine car si c'est le cas je penses qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles comme le mur tout à l'heure, il rigole à ce souvenir

- Tu va m'embêter avec ça longtemps ? Lui demande-t-il tout en rigolant lui aussi, et oui Blaine et toute ma vie c'est la personne à qui je tient le plus on a traverser beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble et ça n'a fait que renforcer notre couple plus encore, lui explique-t-il, Kurt se trouve bien bavard avec Mathieu ça ne lui ressemble pas mais _ça fait du bien de parler librement_, pense-t-il.

Mathieu le regarde attentivement et il voit que l'expression de Kurt change totalement quand il parle de Blaine.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire avec ma femme on est complémentaires et on compte plus que tout l'un pour l'autre, lui confit-il, bon allez c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot moi et toi aussi, lui dit-il en souriant

-Oui chef, dit Kurt en imitant un salut militaire. »

Une fois Mathieu sortit, Kurt s'effondre sur sa chaise il a eu trop d'émotion en peu de temps. Il décide d'appeler Blaine :

« Allô ça ne va pas mon coeur ? Demande Blaine anxieux

- Si très bien je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais venir manger avec moi ce midi, s'il te plaît ? Demande-t-il la voix encore tremblante

- Bien sûr, répondit-il un peu soulagé, ça va aller jusqu'à ce midi ?

- Merci et oui ne t'inquiète pas à tout à l'heure

- D'accord je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Ça lui avait fait un bien fou de parlé à Blaine. Il regarda son nouveau bureau et se mit au travail, il était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne vit pas Blaine entré, ce dernier toqua doucement pour éviter une frayeur à son compagnon :

« Salut !

- Oh tu est déjà là ? Kurt regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était midi, whaou !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Blaine en s'approchant

- Non rien c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, lui expliqua-t-il

- Ok, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas ce matin ? Blaine était maintenant à côté de Kurt ce dernier baissa la tête mais elle fut vite relevée pour qu'il puisse regardé Blaine dans les yeux

- On va dire que j'ai eu trop d'émotions d'un coup, Blaine l'interrogea du regard, et bien d'abord tout le monde était présent à mon arrivé ensuite j'ai rencontré mon nouveau patron, Blaine se tendit, non ne t'inquiète pas il est très gentil, lui assura-t-il

- D'accord mais qu'est-ce qui ta fait pleuré ? Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pleuré je l'ai entendu a ta voix.

- Ba en faite je suis retourné dans mon ancien bureau et certaines choses me sont revenus en mémoire …. il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase il éclata en sanglots, Blaine le pris dans ses bras et lui murmura : je suis là, je t'aime . »

Ces simple mots réconfortaient Kurt, il savait que quelqu'un était là pour lui et qui plus est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Mathieu entra pendant que Blaine se demanda qui était-ce :

« Kurt j'ai … Oh pardon je vous dérange, s'excusa Mathieu

- Non … Kurt s'essuya les yeux, tu nous dérange pas Blaine est venu manger avec moi ce midi, Blaine voici mathieu, expliqua-t-il, il vit Blaine se raidir et lancer un regard menaçant à son patron

- Bonjour, dit Blaine froidement

-S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, murmura Kurt il ne voulait pas que son petit ami mette les point sur les i avec son nouveau patron

- Oh … désolé mon cœur, Blaine se sentit coupable car Kurt savait ce qu'il avait voulu faire, il se tourna vers Mathieu, on recommence je m'appelle Blaine et je suis désolé si j'étais légèrement flippant mais j'essaye juste de protéger l'homme de ma vie, il lui serra la main

-Ne t'excuse pas c'est normal, il se tourna vers Kurt, j'ai du travail pour toi ... »

Après cette rencontre quelque peu étrange le reste de la journée de Kurt se déroula normalement.

_Fin du flash-back._

Après s'être souvenu de cette journée, il revint au moment présent : l'anniversaire de Blaine. Il avait bien évidemment acheté un cadeau mais il lui réservait une petite surprise. Quand tout le monde fut parti, ils s'installèrent dans leur lit pour regarder la télé. Après la fin du film Kurt embrassa son copain fougueusement et il commença a caresser le torse de son homme mais ce dernier se détacha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine incertain de l'intention de Kurt

- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi mais je ne pouvait te l'offrir que maintenant, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé mais fut de nouveau stoppé :

- Kurt je ne veux pas que tu face ça juste parce que c'est mon anniversaire et ….

- Blaine Anderson ne finit pas ta phrase sinon tu vas finir ta nuit sur le canapé, Blaine se tut, et je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec toi seulement parce que c'est ton anniversaire, je veux juste retrouver complètement mon petit ami, je veux te remercier pour ta patiente, ton soutien, je veux définitivement mettre ce mauvais souvenir derrière moi, à peine eu-t-il finit qu'il sentit une bouche s'emparer de la sienne

- Juste … tu es absolument sûr de toi ? Demanda Blaine

- Absolument sweetie ! »

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour tendrement, c'était une deuxième première fois pour eux, un nouveau départ venait de s'imposer à eux maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les rétablis, cette nuit là restera graver dans leur mémoires.

Le lendemain ils allèrent manger chez Burt et Carole et tout le monde vit que la petite étincelle qui était présente avant l'agression était enfin revenu après un très long combat.

« Alors fiston ça va ? Demanda Burt même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse

- Très bien, répondit sincèrement Kurt avec un immense sourire »

Après cette journée passé en famille Kurt s'endormit en ce disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Blaine et une famille aussi aimante, il avait pu se reconstruire grâce à eux.

* * *

Alors voilà pas génial comme je le disais mais bon votre avis m'intéresse qu'il soit bon ou mauvais donc petite review please ? :)

Donc c'est la fin, je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fic'.

_**La petite lili .**_


End file.
